An image generating method for displaying characters with varying character widths is disclosed in the following patent document. In the image generating method disclosed in this Patent Document 1, for each character, the width of a space to be inserted before the next character is specified, whereby characters are displayed with equal spaces between them (uniform character spacing).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-208148 (p. 5, FIG. 3)